


Raphael/Female!Reader: It's just a little crush.

by bubbliciousfearless



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbliciousfearless/pseuds/bubbliciousfearless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenario;<br/>Raph's crush and Mikey are ABSOLUTE BESTIES. They flirt and play and just have the best time together, but it's totally platonic and for fun, but Raph gets really down about it cuz he thinks she likes Mikey. Then Mikey finds out she has the BIGGEST crush on his big bro bro and decides to set them up cause he knows his gurl would be perfect for his grumpy bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessions.

Raphael hated seeing his brother and crush together. They were always laughing, joking around with each other, flirting with each other. Any time he walked out from his room or the dojo, they were sitting together on the couch, playing video games or watching dumb viral videos on YouTube, Mikey would have his arm around the back of the seat, behind her head. He hated the fact it was Mikey making her smile, that beautiful smile he loved from the second he first saw it.

Raphael was sure she didn’t like him. She always clammed up whenever he was around, whenever he tried to join in with them, just to be closer to her, she stopped laughing, stopped joking around and kept quiet. She avoided eye contact with him and only when he left the two of them alone, the giggling would start up again. It drove him mad. What did Mikey have that he didn’t? Raphael was stronger, taller. Maybe he wasn’t as outgoing as Mikey but he could be fun, he could make her smile if she ever gave him the chance.

It wasn’t until Mikey heard Raph slam his bedroom door, he confronted her about being so quiet around his brother. Sure, Raphael was big and scary but he could be such a teddy bear once you got past that tough guy façade. She fidgeted nervously in her seat while twirling a ring she was wearing. _“If I tell you, you can’t tell anyone else, especially Raphael, okay?”_ Mikey dropped the game controller instantly and turned his full attention to his friend with a big smile on his face, he loved a bit of gossip. _“I mean it, Mikey.”_

He held his hand to his chest. _“Ninja’s honour.”_

She looked around them, just to make sure they were alone, then lent in closer to Mikey. _“I really like Raphael.”_ she whispered.

The smile on Mikey’s face grew. _“What?”_

 _“Don’t make me say it again.”_ she groaned, moving back from him. She never took her eyes off the orange masked turtle as he excitedly bounced his legs, his hands balled into fists by his head as he screamed like a school girl. She rolled her eyes and rested her head in her hand; she instantly regretted telling Mikey anything.

 _“I've gotta set you guys up, you’d be perfect for him!”_ he said happily. He jumped up and began to head towards Raphael’s room. _“Let’s get that big idiot out here.”_

 _“H-Hey, what happened to ‘ninja’s honour’?”_ she asked, panicking. She wasn’t ready to face Raphael yet, she didn’t know how to talk to him or act around him, she’d only make an idiot out of herself and that’s the last thing she wanted.

 _“Just trust me.”_ he winked at her and knocked on the door. _“Raph, wanna hang out?”_


	2. Misunderstandings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario;  
> Raph's crush and Mikey are ABSOLUTE BESTIES. They flirt and play and just have the best time together, but it's totally platonic and for fun, but Raph gets really down about it cuz he thinks she likes Mikey. Then Mikey finds out she has the BIGGEST crush on his big bro bro and decides to set them up cause he knows his gurl would be perfect for his grumpy bro.

As soon as Raphael slammed his bedroom door shut, he did what he could to take his mind off of his brother and his crush; he punched the bedroom wall a few times, not even caring how it crumbed under his touch. He tried listening to music, the loudest he could find but nothing took his mind off the way she clammed up around him. Why would she do that? What had he done to make her act that way around him? He heard Mikey scream happily and rolled his eyes. It just wasn’t fair!

He glanced up at the door when he heard a knock against the wood, followed by Mikey asking if he wanted to join them. Why would Mikey invite him to hang out with them? There was no point. Nothing would make her open up to him and it killed him. _“Go away, Mikey!”_ he shouted. He just wanted to be left alone. There was a few minutes silence then there was another knock on the door.

 _“Mikey, I told you-”_ Raphael gripped onto the doorknob, practically throwing the door open. He stopped dead when he saw her standing there instead of his brother. _“Oh… uh… hi.”_

She smiled shyly up at him and Raph felt his knees go weak. _That smile_. _“Can we talk?”_

He nodded and invited her into his room. Suddenly he felt very self conscious about all the mess in his room; there were magazines strewn everywhere, a few of which weren’t decent. There was a damaged punching bag in the corner of his room and he was kicking himself for not clearing up his room sooner. He closed the door, standing by it as they stood, looking at each other. He hadn’t been this close to her, alone, ever. He didn’t know what to do or say - should be apologise for the mess? Should he offer her a seat on his bed?

The silence between them was uncomfortable. She saw the way Raphael looked from her to the floor, back to her face again. _“I’m sorry. I’m just…”_ she sighed and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. _“I’m not very good at talking about my feelings. I mean, especially when…”_

Just where was she going with this?

 _“I mean, you’re you and I’m me.”_ His eyebrows furrowed. Her eyes widened. _“Wait, that didn’t come out right. What I meant is-”_

_“I’m a giant freaky turtle, and you’re a normal human being.”_

_“Raphael, please. Let me explain. There’s nothing wrong with who you are, honestly.”_

_“No. I get it.”_ He glanced away, not caring to look at her again. At least now he understood why she was avoiding him so much. She hated him. He was an idiot for thinking someone as beautiful as her would ever be interested in him. He turned away from her to open the door and held it open for her, signalling her to leave. He just wanted her to leave him alone. _“Get out.”_ He didn’t need any further humiliation.

She walked to the door with some reluctance. She turned to face him when she was standing in the hall, _“Raphael, please-”_ Slam. The loud sound of the bang was ringing in her ears.

She stood at the door, long after Raphael had slammed it in her face, with tears pooling in her eyes. Her explanation of her behaviour and her confession didn’t go as she planned at all. She didn’t hate Raphael at all, how could she? He was so strong and handsome, and deep down, he was caring and loving… and she hoped she would get to see more of that in time.

Mikey noticed her walking away from Raphael’s room and ran over to her. She didn’t look happy. _“A-Are you okay?”_

 _“I-I um…”_ she didn’t look up at Mikey. She couldn’t face him right now. She shouldn’t have come over and she shouldn’t have told Mikey about how she felt about his brother; obviously he’d try to get them up. He just didn’t factor in she wasn’t very good at approaching her feelings head on like he was. She didn’t blame him, it wasn’t his fault. _“I need to go.”_

_“… How did it go with Raph?”_

_“I’m sorry, Mikey, but I really need to go.”_ She wiped the tears from her eyes as she rushed past him to get to the sofa. She picked up her bag and left the lair, ignoring Mikey calling out for her. How she managed to hold it together was anyone’s guess because as soon as she was out of the sewer, up in the secluded alleyway, she broke down. Leaning against the brick wall, she held her hands over her face as she wept silently. She’d never seen Raphael so angry, so hurt before, and she’d been the one who caused it, all over a big misunderstanding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario;  
> Raph's crush and Mikey are ABSOLUTE BESTIES. They flirt and play and just have the best time together, but it's totally platonic and for fun, but Raph gets really down about it cuz he thinks she likes Mikey. Then Mikey finds out she has the BIGGEST crush on his big bro bro and decides to set them up cause he knows his gurl would be perfect for his grumpy bro.
> 
> I need to work on writing fighting scenes OTL

After drying her eyes with the sleeves of her jacket, she decided to make her way home. If she was going to wallow in self pity, guilt and regret, she didn’t want to do it in public. All she wanted to do was get home and drown her sorrows with a tub of her favourite ice cream. She’d have to face Mikey again at some point; he’d left her a string of text messages and missed calls she’d been too sad to answer.

As she began to make her way out of the alley, two guys appeared, both bearing the Purple Dragon insignia. They eyed her up as two other guys appeared behind her. She gasped as a voice from behind her said, _“Hello, beautiful.”_. In a panic, she backed away from them, the group creeping towards her even after her back rested against the wall. She stood there, frozen, as she watched them - they were smirking at her, they had gun in their holsters. She didn’t know what to do.

Back in the lair, Mikey was giving his older brother the third degree while he was working away in the gym. _“Why did she look so upset?” “What did you say to her?” “What did she say to you?”_ Honestly, the questions were getting more annoying and harder to ignore. All of this was Mikey’s fault, or at least that’s how Raphael reasoned it in his head. The red clad turtle set the weights back down on the stand and sat up, wiping the sweat off his brow with his wrist. _“Just leave it alone, Mikey!”_

Raphael stood up from the bench, moving across the room to the punching bag. His brother, not taking the hint, followed him. _“No way, bro! You need to work it out with her, kay? She really likes you!”_

Raphael stopped dead. _“What?”_

_“She likes you! A lot!”_

No. That couldn’t be true.

… Could it?

Is that what she was trying to tell him when he assumed the worst and kicked her out of his room?

Raphael left the lair, ignoring Mikey and shoving past Leo, earning him a scolding but he didn’t care; he needed some air. What Mikey told him confused him. There was no way she liked him. She made that clear the last time they spoke. _“You’re you and I’m me”_ repeated in his head over and over, becoming so distorted it didn’t even sound like her sweet voice anymore.

It was frustrating, maddening even. He thought so highly of her, there was no way she’d belittle him like that, making him feel like he wasn’t worth loving because he was who he was. He groaned, punching the wall closest to him. He had no reason not to believe his brother. Mikey may have been a joker, but he was always honest with everyone, and he’d have no reason to lie about her feelings.   
  
He heard some threats down below on the street so he glanced over the edge of the building. His eyes widened at what he saw. There she stood, surrounded by four guys. Four Purple Dragons. Whenever she tried to move away from them, they cornered her again. She looked terrified. There was no way he could live with himself if something happened to her, especially if he could’ve prevented it. 

He climbed down the fire escape on the side of the building then he jumped. landing in front of her, blocking them from reaching her. He didn’t bother reaching for his Sais, he wouldn’t need them to take down those clowns. They backed away from him, hesitant to start a fight with a muscular six foot turtle but they crossed the line with Raphael when they threatened the girl he loved.

She turned her head away as the sounds of bones cracking and screaming and groaning filled the air. She almost felt sorry for them.

And then, silence.

She turned back to look at the scene in front of her. Four Purple Dragons were laying on the floor, either in agony or unconscious. Raphael turned away from them, not caring to look at them a second longer than he had to.

_“R-Raphael…”_ She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him, as far as they could go, leaving Raphael standing there, arms by his sides, feeling awkward. Their last conversation didn’t go as planned, they were both hurt over a misunderstanding, and yet here she was hugging him, thanking him over and over for saving her. _“You’re..uh.. you’re welcome.”_

_“I’m so sorry about earlier, I never meant to hurt you.”_ she pulled away from him, far enough to be able to look up at him. He looked down at her. He could never stay mad at her. If they were going to talk about what happened, he didn’t want to do it in an alley, where anyone could see or hear them.

_“Let’s get you home, ‘kay?”_


End file.
